


Special Present

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Inspired by a head cannon I found on Pinterest:“Remus sneaking Sirius into the perfects’ bathroom for candlelit bubble baths”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Fandom One-Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Kudos: 23





	Special Present

"What's going on Moony?" Sirius yawns as he's pulled from their common room in the early hours of the morning, though he's not sure what time as he had been asleep.

"Shush, it's a surprise," Remus laughs softly at his sleepy boyfriend, as he is extrmely proud of himself. "We're almost there."

"Does it have to be so early, though? Can't this wait till morning when I'm actually awake," Sirius whines like a child making Remus laugh at him once again.

"If we wait until then we won't have as much time and we most definitely won't be alone," Remus reasons to which this seems to interest Sirius's tired mind, as he does love it when they have their alone time.

Eventually they reach the perfects's bathroom and Sirius is very confused. "What are we doing here, Moony?" Sirius asks as he looks at him and sees Remus blushing making him even more interested in what he is about to be shown. 

"Well, I wanted to do something special as it is your 18th birthday today," Remus starts off smiling at him shyly as Sirius realizes that it is in fact November 3rd and smiles at his boyfriend happy he remembered. "And since this birthday officially establishes you as an adult I felt that your present should be special as well."

Remus slowly opens the bathroom door to reveal the most perfect thing, other that Remus himself, that Sirius has ever seen. No one has ever done something like this for him before. The lights are off while there are candles and rose petals all over the bathroom as the bath is full and a delicious smell wafts through the air.

"All of this is for me?" Sirius whispers just staring at the romantic scene in front of him.

Remus snorts as he just looks at his touched boyfriend with a happy grin. "Well who else is it for? My secret boyfriend, which I totally have," Remus laughs gaining a few chuckles from Sirius.

"It better not be, because this and you are all mine and I'm not looking to share," Sirius says hugging Remus tightly and kiss his neck softly. Remus hums enjoying the feeling of his lips on his skin. They hadn't gone much farther than snogging but Remus knows he's ready and doesn't want to wait anymore. "You sure this is what you want."

"Positive," Remus hums happily as they both strip and climb into the tub being greeted by the warm, soothing water.

"I needed this, Minnie has been so oppressive lately," Sirius groans as Remus sits on his lap facing Sirius's chest and hugging him tightly.

"She's trying to help make sure you graduate this year, you should be thankful," Remus hums against his shoulder kissing it softly as Sirius starts rubbing Remus's back.

"I am thankful but I haven't been able to pull a prank in almost two weeks and it feels like we haven't been able to have us time in so long," Sirius groans leaving his head onto Remus's chest enjoying what they are doing, it's nothing too intimate but just enough to be them. 

"Then lets enjoy the time we have now," Remus says pulling away as he smirks down at his boyfriend, teasing him which makes Sirius laugh.

He loves his shy boyfriend who can be a complete tease whenever he wishes. He loves him so very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short!!! I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with this but I think this became quite cute so I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
